


Distant Stars

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegbul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Newer hope and Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Their path crosses again after two painful years. Bulma is trying to run away once more while Vegeta wants to seek answers.What will be their ultimatum?💜COMPLETE NOW💜
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Runaway

She was _**busted**_.

Bulma glanced back once, terror itched in those sparkly blue orbs. Panting heavily, she let her relentless feet, clad in red-stiletto heels, carry her somewhere. _Anywhere_. It just had to be away from **_him_**. She exited the lavish hotel where the ceremony was taking place and stood in the corner of a crowded parking lot. Her right hand shook when she raked it through her messy, shoulder length, sky blue hair. Bulma closed her eyes to compose her breath. Her heart was still thumping wildly and blood rushed. "Damn it to _hell_ ," She cursed softly. This can't be happening!

When she came that night to attend the wedding of a close friend, she hadn't expected to run into _Vegeta_. _**Her ex- fiance.** _

Bulma's relatively new friend- Goku had mentioned once or twice about having a friend in the West City PD force. He never mentioned that the guy's name was _Vegeta Saiyan_. The said man who had made her go through a _living nightmare_.

_So what if he was a detective now? He had no right to chase her like some criminal. A lot had changed in the past two years. Things were over between them for good._

Sighing, she wrapped a protective arm around herself. The dress she wore tonight was flimsy and did little to cover her from the chilly wind of the night as she took long strides towards her car. The bride herself helped her pick it last week. The gown was gorgeous; it was champagne red in color with a sexy split in one side and a sweetheart neck. Bulma was also carrying a matching clutch.

She had befriended both Goku and Chi Chi after starting her new life in this _far off_ city. The couple was sweet and tremendously _helpful_. They had urged again and again about how happy it would make them to have her present on their big day. This was the exact reason why it was killing her to leave without informing anything. But she wasn't mentally strong to stride inside and face Vegeta again.

It was bad enough that he had _seen_ her tonight. The devil looked handsome as ever in a fitted, navy blue suit set. His serious, charcoal eyes became wide after he got a short glimpse of her. He seemed to be in disbelief...like he had seen the face of a ghost. Then his lips moved a little to whisper her name...and it wasn't long before he was excusing himself from the company of few guests to come after her.

_And so she ran...She ran with everything she had._

"It's okay..." The distressed woman whispered to herself, "He saw me. Big deal...Nothing's gonna happen. I just gotta start the car and leave now."

She delved deep inside her purse for her car keys. Bulma was still searching thoroughly when suddenly she felt a large hand on her wrist and before she knew it, she was turned a complete circle to face the intruder. _Oh, no…_

_It was Vegeta._


	2. Answers

"Bulma..." Vegeta stared at her in surprise. "It is really you. I-I...It wasn't my _stupid_ imagination." 

She looked away from him. It hurt to see his face after this long, "Let me go..."

"No," His response was short, full of confidence and immediate. "We have to talk, woman. You have some serious explaining to do."

"I owe you nothing!" She hissed, "Unhand me, Vegeta!"

The bastard didn't listen. He pulled her body dangerously close to his. Bulma gasped after feeling his delicious warmth and seeing the angry firestorm in those dark eyes, "Why the fuck did you _leave_ me?!"

"Why do you think?" She whimpered. "I wasn't _happy_ , Vegeta..." He let her go in a flash. He looked stunned for words. _How surprised could he really be? Wasn't it apparent how breakable and weak things between them got?_

"And you couldn't tell me that? You fucking left me without a word, Bulma. I-I...came back one night and found your ring on top of the dresser and your belongings gone. How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how many times I called? I didn't stop looking for you for months...I thought...you were _dead_."

Vegeta's voice cracked with emotion and he let out a frustrated growl, "Your family never said a word about you. They stared at me like...like I was the one at fault. You just turned my world upside down and made me so miserable. Why? I need to know why it was so easy for you to shove everything aside that we had. Answer me, please...I have a right to know!"

His eyes were filled with long days of agony. _Was he really telling the truth? Did he really miss her like she had missed him even after everything he had put her through?_

Bulma blinked back tears that were racing to set free, "The last few months before I left...it wasn't easy speaking to you."

She let out a sob, "You were busy getting your final degree in Criminology, Vegeta. I-I was proud of you even after knowing...how busy you were because I knew it was all you wanted in life."

"So, you left because you weren't getting enough of my attention? Is that it? I told you it was going to be tough for a while." He yelled with exasperation.

"We were staying at your family house," She glanced down. "And your father didn't like me. You already know that. He was always passing comments about how I was... _inadequate_ as your life partner." 

When he remained quiet, she continued, "He thought that...I just wanted to laze around with the Saiyan title above my head, that I was all for the money! Do you know how depressing it was to hear the snark comments everyday? He didn't let a single thing drop. Sometimes it was about how I couldn't cook or...do a single household chore. Other times he hated that I was sleeping my days off with the time I got to be at home. But I was working in three separate jobs to support my family and by the time I got home, my body couldn't stand still!"

Bulma rubbed her wet cheeks, "Truth is...he already had a girl picked for you. His friend's daughter."

"Bloomers?" Vegeta asked softly.

"Yes," She nodded, "She was a doctor. She was smart and beautiful and..your families knew about each other. I-I was nothing compared to her. I was a stray dog looking for a fine shelter."

"I never, ever saw it like that." Vegeta assured her, "You were my everything, Bulma. You knew that right? You had to know!"

She shook her head and smiled with sad recollection, "It didn't feel like it at that time. You were too busy to listen to anything I said. There were times that I didn't see you for weeks on end. I was lonely, hurting and scared. You admired your father so much and I knew that it was always important for you to be in his good book. I-I didn't want you to go against him. I just felt lost and out of place in your life. Do you understand now why I left, Vegeta? There was no use in prolonging something that was bound to end at some point. We both were young and at an early stage of life. We could have married but none of us would have been happy."

"Fuck..." He sighed. Vegeta was feeling completely torn inside. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I need to go, Vegeta." She whispered. "I hope I was able to give you the closure you needed. Maybe we can move on with our lives now."

"You are not going anywhere," Vegeta stepped forward and pulled her stiff body to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "I am so, so sorry. I should have been there for you. Honestly, I was so caught up in a different world to realize that things between us were getting... _fragile_."

"Yes, it wasn't like those days when we first met. There was no time for the movies, a happy dinner or...to even make _love,_ " She admitted. "Your brother was there when it all happened. He saw me suffering alone day after day. Tarble knew my extent of helplessness and tried to help as much as he could." Her eyes closed and she let out a content sigh. It felt good to let it out of her chest after so long and she was enjoying the familiar smell and warmth of Vegeta. They stood like that for a long time.

“I have to go now,” Bulma said again and pulled away slowly, brushing at the lone tears in her eyes.

“You are out of your goddamn mind if you think I will let you go again,” He scoffed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and staring at her misty, blue eyes.

She swallowed and shook her head, “What we had…is lost. I can’t…do this again.”

“Nonsense,” He whispered and pushed her against the car. “Do you need a _rewind_? Do you want me to show you how fucking good and _wild_ it can be between us?”

“No…Vegeta, please…” She struggled halfheartedly against his strong hold. “I am…not the same person-”

“Neither am I,” Vegeta linked their fingers and let out a sigh. “But I need you, Bulma. I am staying at a hotel not far away…come with me.”

“I can’t-” She gasped at the feel of his soft, warm lips on her neck. Vegeta left bold kisses everywhere, “Hmm, I understand. You can’t wait that long.”

Before the tormented woman could say a word more, Vegeta had unlocked her car and pushed her inside.


	3. Uncontrollable

“Wait…what are you doing?” She whined. 

“Let me hold you, please…” There was a desperate edge in his voice. “Let me... _love_ you properly."

And before she could muster up the strength to stop this path of complete destruction, he crashed his lips against hers, knotting his fingers into her hair and consuming her with a force that made her head spin. Their tongues fought each other, he tugged her bottom lip harshly in his mouth and sucked on it while she clawed at his shoulder. They kissed each other so desperately and brutally that their teeth got in the way, their noses got in the way. Hot moans and thick panting lingered in the air. Bulma felt angry at him for making her want him like this and Vegeta was fuming at her for trying to push him away. So, they took their frustration out on each other. She felt a large hand on her backside, lowering the zipper of her red dress, “You look so _fucking_ beautiful tonight.” He rasped. 

“Vegeta,” Bulma watched helplessly as he lowered her dress and admired her nakedness unabashedly. He was quick to cup her round breasts and kneed them gently, “So perfect…I need to taste you… _so bad_.”

“Don’t…say such crude things,” She cried, feeling his warm mouth on her aroused nipples. He swallowed her flesh hungrily. “Vegeta…there is something you must know.” She was scared that he would pick up the changes of her body. Bulma was no longer lean figured like before. Her body had developed a lot with thick curves and more flesh around her hips and breasts.

He kissed the tip of her nose, “We will talk again later. For now, let me make you feel good.” 

Her eyes fluttered with untamed lust when he kissed her again. Bulma’s fingers worked fast to push his coat off of his shoulder. Then her fingers worked on the buttons with need. Vegeta let out a sigh when she explored his muscled chest with her soft hands. His fingers slipped beneath the dress to touch her panties, “Fuck, Bulma…you are soaking for me.” 

“Vegeta…” She moaned feeling his thick fingers pushing inside and curling.

“Shh…that feels good, right baby?” He bit the shell of her ear teasingly. “I want to take care of you. Let me do my job." Bulma panted hearing his passion laced words, feeling her core clenching around his fingers in a rush of intense pleasure. Her limbs gave away and she felt sluggish. 

Vegeta took the time to remove his pants. She felt him getting harder against her. He fondled her pink, aroused nipples until they were painfully raw and then soothed them with his wet mouth. Soon she was panting against him, the space between her thighs aching with need. When she finally slid into his burning length, tears pricked her eyes with the intensity. Bulma held onto his neck, moaning softly against his lips while Vegeta cupped her buttocks and bounced her on his hard length, “Damn it, woman. You are so tight…feels so good. I missed this."

“Vegeta…” A throaty whine left her swollen lips that had lost its perfection. Her red lipstick was smeared. All she could hear, feel and _taste_ was only him...She stared at him; their eyes spoke a thousand words while he gave it all. “Do you feel it, Bulma? Do you feel my need? I will never get enough of you, baby.”

“Y-yes…” His fingers moved to play with her clit, caressing and pinching it with need. Bulma whimpered out as her core tightened painfully and forced him to spill his warm seed deep inside her with a throaty yell, “Fuck, Bulma…”   
  
The small car filled with a deadly silence while they moved swiftly to pick up clothes from everywhere and look decent. It was toasty inside and the windows were fogged up like in the movies. Bulma tried to avoid looking at him but Vegeta wouldn't have any of that. They had already made a huge mess. Communicating with her was the _key_ at the moment. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he made her look into his eyes, “Will you stay with me tonight?” 

“I can’t…” She appeared troubled. “I need to go home. There is… _someone_ waiting for me.” 

His eyes hardened and jaw clenched tightly, “You mean…you are _seeing_ a guy right now? Who is he?”

She shook her head and then looked away. Tears forming on those beautiful orbs once more, “His name is Trunks. _He is… **our** son_.” 


	4. A little surprise

Bulma unlocked the door of her apartment. She walked inside to find Launch- the babysitter watching television. The young girl stood up and smiled at Bulma while eyeing Vegeta curiously. They spoke quickly and Bulma paid her for the night. She didn't usually bring in help to look after her son. She rarely went out these days but tonight was a special occasion for her to be out.

"I want to see him," Vegeta told her impatiently. So, she led him to the small nursery that she had decorated all by herself.

“There he is...” The mother whispered, glancing inside the cot where a cute boy with lilac hair was sleeping soundly. “Do you want to hold him, Vegeta?”

He felt nervous and reluctant when the woman placed the boy in his arms, “He is still small…how old is he?”

“He was _smaller_. Trunks is a little over a year, now” Bulma sobbed, “The night I found out that I was pregnant, I left. I wanted to disappear from your life so that you could start afresh. I didn’t want to make you feel that you needed to be with me because of him.”

“You were engaged to me, Bulma. It wasn't only yours decision to make."

“That didn’t mean a thing to me.” She sighed. “I-I was very scared.”

They became silent while they continued to watch their little boy. However, Bulma was horrified to see tears in his eyes, “Vegeta…?”

He shook his head, “I am the worst excuse of a man. Fucking pathetic piece of shit...”

“No, no…you are not,” She hugged him around the waist. “Don’t say that. I know things got all messy but...we are both at fault here. We should have talked more and created a better understanding."

“Is it too much to ask for a second chance?” He almost pleaded.

“No, it’s not.” She smiled.

“I want to be with you, Bulma. We will make this work. My father...will never disrespect you like that again. I will make sure of it.” He promised and pulled her closer with one arm, “As for me, I want to be a better man for you...and for our son.”

And somehow even after everything that happened, she drew strength from his words and started to believe in them too.

.


End file.
